The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for mounting an appliance and, more particularly, to a universal mounting adaptor. Over the years, apparatus and methods for mounting appliances to walls, ceilings or other structures have varied depending upon the-appliances involved as well as the mounting systems chosen. This is true not only because of varying shapes, sizes and surface topographies for the myriad of appliances for which mounting may be desirable, but also because of the varying weights and centers of gravity for such appliances. As one non-limiting example, television projection appliances alone have such widely varying dimensions and mounting surface topographies, that there is no known adaptor which facilitates mounting substantially all of the variants of this particular appliance.
The present invention is directed to the problem of mounting appliances using a universal adaptor designed to interface with a wide variety of different appliances as well as with varying, commercially available mounting apparatus and systems.